


Pineapple

by xxxbuffyxxx



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbuffyxxx/pseuds/xxxbuffyxxx
Summary: Kyoya's dad has had a major breakthrough.





	Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> I own the story. Nothing else.

“Finally”, Kyoya heard his dad yell from his office in triumph, closely followed by a loud crash. He ran to the room and saw his dad on the floor, his chair on its side, but the man was still smiling. “Kyoya, I’ve done it! I’ve had the idea that will make our company billionaires, no, squillionairs!!!”  
Kyoya rolled his eyes at his father’s antics and walked over, picking up the chair and looking at his father expectantly. His oldest brother, Yuuichi, walked in and it took a moment for the image in front of him to sink in. His father on the floor looking drunk a f and his youngest brother looking over him like he was going to murder him. Yuuichi turned and shouted “Akito, can you come here for a moment?”  
“Bugger off!” the middle boy yelled from his bedroom, irritated that he was being interrupted.   
“Akito!” Yuuichi yelled again, more threatening as their dad started doing a weird dad-dance-jig on the floor. Kyoya stepped back and turned to Yuuichi, shrugging.   
Akito stormed downstairs, ready to give his brothers a good talking to, before catching sight of his father, who was now getting ready to move from the floor to his chair. He had a happy look in his eyes as he saw the three boys standing at the doorway, staring at him.   
“boys boys boys! I’ve had the best idea. Kyoya, have you told your brothers? THE BEST IDEA I TELL YOU!!!”  
“yes father, you’ve mentioned,” Yuuichi said with a tired expression on his face. “what has happened that is so good that you fell out of your chair?”  
“well, Yuuichi, I’ve found a way to make us cash quick.”  
Kyoya coughed quietly and asked, “father, should I get anyone over to hear it too?”  
Yoshio beamed and said “yes, get all of our staff that you can find. GET EVERYONE! NOW!!!”  
Kyoya knew better than to question his father, and immediately turned and walk around, telling all the staff that he came across, going around everywhere on the grounds that he was allowed, which considering he lived there, wasn’t a lot.  
Once he’d found everyone who was present he went back, by which time his father had taken to half skipping, half pacing around the room. “What took you so long? Where are the rest? Did you check everywhere?” he asked, not giving Kyoya a chance to answer, and said, “never mind, we’ll talk later, EVERYONE,” he began, “I’VE DECIDED THAT MEDICS ARE NOT THE ONLY THING THAT OUR COMPANY IS GOING TO MAKE,”  
“Father, what do you mean?” asked Akito, just about ready to punch his old man in the face for this intrusion into his life.   
“WE ARE GOING TO MAKE LAPTOPS AS WELL!”  
…  
“Excuse me?”  
“Why not?” he continued, “other companies make phones, fridges and printers. If they can make dishwashers and Blu-ray speakers in one company, why can’t we make Laptops and hospitals? I see no reason why we can’t do both.”  
“well…” said the cook sceptically.   
“You agree and you can keep your job” Yoshio said, and the cook immediately sat back down submissively.   
“well what are we going to call it father? What could we possibly…”  
“Pineapple.”  
…  
…  
…  
“…Why?”  
“why not?” asked Yoshio. “if someone can call their entire company Apple, why can’t we call our product Pineapple?”  
The entire room was silent, wondering what was wrong with the usually strict CEO, but decided to take him at his best while it was on offer.   
“well now that that’s agreed on, GET BACK TO WORK!”  
Never mind.   
As everyone was leaving Kyoya went to his father, who dragged him into his office for a ‘stern talking to’.   
The next few weeks were hell. They already had their logo (just a pineapple, nothing too fancy) but were trying to figure out what their unique style would be. Yoshio wanted it to be the best thing in the entire market, but no one exactly thought that it was going to happen. Akito had given up going to the meetings all together, and Yuuichi was thinking about getting back to his former project (“maybe it’ll actually sell”)  
Kyoya had decided that, because it was the holidays and he was alone (Tamaki and Haruhi had gone on a boyfriend/girlfriend trip, Hikaru and Kaoru’s family had gone away and since Honey was ill, Mori wouldn’t leave his side), Kyoya had nothing better to do than to help his father with this project.   
“I’ve got it! If we remove this memory card here and put it here, then the laptop will be thinner which will he¬¬¬¬¬--------“  
Kyoya stopped listening. He’d spent all holidays doing this and only now were they finding a solution?  
Never mind, it was flawed.   
“Kyoya, thank you for your assistance. I think you should go to your room; you’ve got school tomorrow.”  
“yes father,” Kyoya replied, standing up and going to his room, hearing his father swear loudly behind him. ‘seems as he’s found the flaw in that was going to make that strategy go down the drain. You can’t put the memory card there’ he thought.   
When he got to his room he sat at his desk and logged on. He went to the design theory that he had for the Pineapple. He saw no flaw with it and so he sent it to his father with an encrypted email account.   
A week later it was being manufactured.


End file.
